


Out for a Surprise-- Wait a Minute...

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [10]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Tharn lets Type know that his brother needs help "renovating the kitchen" at his house.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Out for a Surprise-- Wait a Minute...

"Yes?" Tharn ran back in, going over to Type.

Type wasn't looking at Tharn as he approached. 

He sighed heavily. "...I can't get down."

Tharn smiled warmly. He was happy to oblige. He  _ loved _ how much Type needed him all the time. He was now constantly asking Tharn for things he'd never have asked for before. Things like this, getting out of a tall stool.

"Just a moment." Tharn smiled.

He moved his forearm underneath Type's holding his elbow. He moved Type's hands to hold his own elbow and shoulder. His last hand went to Type's lower back.

They were dancing, Tharn smiled. Or at least in the position to.

"Yeah, yeah." Type shook his head. "You can stop looking so pleased."

Tharn hummed happily. "Okay." His smile didn't even falter.

Type saw this and tsked. "Asshole."

Tharn helped Type up and slowly down, out of the seat letting him right himself while he still held his arms of support.

Type made sure everything was in order before he stretched to get rid of the kink in his back.

"Shit." He grunted. His lower back has been hurting more and more lately. "Ugh Tharn, can you get my baby corset?"

"Yes, yes." Tharn was hesitant to leave him, it was all the way in the family room, but he needed it. "Don't move, stay right there!"

Tharn ran off to get the so-called "baby corset" for Type. It was a thick strap that hugged around the baby bump and velcro-stuck together in the back. It did wonders for his back pain and helped his poster tremendously.

Tharn was away and back in just a few seconds. After helping to get Type all strapped up Tharn mentioned that Thorn needed him home for something.

"Oh?" Type walked with Tharn to the family room. "What does he need?"

"Oh, he's helping my mae renovate the kitchen." Tharn shrugged, helping Type down onto the couch.

Type reached for the remote. "Oh yeah," he recalled. "She said she liked ours didn't she? I guess she finally convinced your pa to change it."

"Yeah seems so." Tharn stayed standing, uneasily nervous. He looked to Type. "So...I'll only be gone a few hours okay?"

Type flipped through the channels and didn't look at Tharn. "Mn." He nodded. "Sure."

"...You'll be okay without me right? You and the baby?" He asked. "It shouldn't be too long."

"Take as long as you need." Type shrugged. "Just be home by eight."

"Okay, I can do that." Tharn nodded and looked at the time on his phone. 2:25, he'd have to hurry. "Eight it is."

"Okay," Type sighed, finally looking up at Tharn as he put on a movie. "Have fun, then. Tell your family I say hi."

Tharn nodded, "Will do." He bent down and kissed Type goodbye, then kneeled to kiss baby goodbye. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Type smiled.

"Bye." Tharn slowly began backing out of the room. He stopped. "Maybe you should call Techno to help you out while I'm gone?"

Type rolled his eyes. "I'm not calling Techno. I don't need help. I'll be fine."

"But you--"

"Say one more thing and I'll stop kissing you for a week." Type warned. Tharn's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No? Okay then."

"Okay bye, I love you!" Tharn said with a final wave. Off to his old house.

Type waved him off playing the movie.

He looked down at his belly as the opening credits rolled. "It's just you and me, baby."

Type waited till the credits faded, about three and a half minutes, and the movie actually started till he pulled out his phone.

Putting the phone to his ear and lowering the volume he very quickly got a, "Hello? Ai'Type?"

"Ai'No." Type acknowledged. "I'm home alone. Tharn just left to help his brother with something at his house."

"How long till he's back?" No asked, knowing exactly what Type was getting at.

"Five and a half hours." Type answered. "Maybe four hours. You know how Tharn feels about leaving me and the baby, we gotta work fast."

"I'm on my way right now." Techno reassured. "I'll call the guys. We'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Good. Hurry." Type urged.

"Mn." Techno agreed. "See you, then."

"See you." Type hung up and paused the movie. "Don't ever lie to your daddy or to me, little one." Type warned his girl as he raised himself up. "Unless it's for a surprise of course." He smiled to himself. Tharn was really in for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one isn't as long as my usual work but i will make up for it. These last two parts have been a little setup for what's coming.
> 
> Now, because of how long this surprise reveal is gonna be, it's gonna take me a few days to post, I'm sorry. Please, please be patient with me. I'm not gone, I promise, I'm just working everything out.
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3


End file.
